The Chains Connected
by JennishaTjung
Summary: Summary Changed! Let's just say that the Edolas Arc happened before any other arc, Natsu kicked Lucy out of the team and replace her with Lisanna without Erza and Gray knowing. She left and this affects every mission and jobs that Team Natsu will go through. She is also somehow connected to every arc there is.
1. Lucy Leaves

**JennishaTjung: ****This is a Fairy Tail fanfic with magic! Enjoy, Please Review, Favourite and Follow!**

**Summary: Let's just say that the Edolas Arc happened before any other arc, Lucy left the guild and this effects a lot of things that is supposed to happen throughout the series. She is somehow connected to every arc that is coming.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Lucy Leaves…**

Natsu and Lisanna walked over to Lucy who was sitting on the bar chatting happily with Mirajane. She looked towards them and saw Natsu with his famous goofy grin and Lisanna with a smirk. She looked at them in confusion and Natsu started, "Lucy, me and Lisanna wanted to do a mission together"

"That's good but why tell me?" Lucy started having a bad feeling about this, "Well" Natsu started again, "I wanted Lisanna to be my partner instead of you" He flashed her the goofy smile again.

"Sure" Lucy smiled before Lisanna smirked, "That also means you're out of Team Natsu" Lucy nodded before completely understanding what they mean and she shouted, "What! You can't decide this by your own, what about Erza and Gray who is on a mission together?"

Natsu looked at her with a cold glare, "That doesn't matter, it is after all called Team Natsu, not Team Gray or Erza, they'll agree to it anyway, we had a chat last week" and Natsu began telling her his flashbacks.

* * *

"_Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Gray approached them and sat on one of the chairs. "It's just there's this mission and the reward is really big but…" Erza stopped_

"_But what?" Gray asked them, "But the mages here are targeting celestial mages and we are worried that Lucy might get hurt" Erza continued. Gray looked at them in confusion, "What do you mean? I think Lucy is strong enough for this mission" Natsu raised his eyebrow and before he could say a word, Lisanna interrupted him, "There is no way Gray! This is an S-class mission and we know how weak she is" _

_Erza and Gray looked shocked at her words but Natsu supported her and said, "She's right" Finally all of them gave up and abandoned the mission._

* * *

"See, even they think that you're weak" Lisanna smile while Lucy wanted to throw up. "Well, I'm not going to leave unless Erza and Gray say it in front of me" Natsu looked at her furiously and slapped her. The sound of the slap echoed in the hall causing everyone to look at them.

Mirajane was about to stopped both of them before Lucy suddenly said, "Fine Natsu, you know what? I'll do both of you a favor, I will leave Team Natsu" she stopped before continuing, "as well as this guild"

Everyone in the guild looked at Lucy in shocked especially Levy and Mirajane who were like best friends to her. Lucy got up from her seat and she walked to Master's office. A while later, she got out and was about to open the Fairy Tail's door before taking one last glance, "Lisanna, have fun with your precious Natsu and.." she whispered the last part in a very low voice which only the dragon slayers can hear, "go to hell"

She got out and minutes later Levy ran after her. Levy finally caught up to her and while catching her breath, she said "Lu-Chan, don't go!" Lucy just looked at her with pained eyes, "Gomen ne, Levy-Chan I have to do this, the rest of my novel will be sent to you later kay" She continued on walking leaving Levy crying her eyes out.

* * *

**Next Time:**

"**What! Lucy quit the guild?!" Erza shouted. "She was weak, so whatever" Natsu answered while sitting on his usual table. "What did you do, bastard?!" Gray shouted while slamming his fist on the table.**

* * *

"**Erza, Gray! Me and Lisanna got this as a reward for our mission!" Natsu shouted with an excited grin on his face. Erza looked and read it, "Ticket for Vacation in the Akane resort?" **


	2. Mysteries

**JennishaTjung****: ** **Its time for 'The Chains Connected ' again! Yay! This chapter is kind of amazing for me….. hahaahah Please Review, Favourite and Follow!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"We're home!" The door bursted open to reveal a scarlet hair mage and a raven haired mage. Both carrying the horn of a monster they defeated. "What happen, why are you guys so quiet" The scarlet haired mage also known as Erza Scarlet asked. The barmaid, Mirajane stopped wiping the glass and she faced both of them with teary eyes.

"L-lucy q-quit the g-guild" Both the mages were very shocked, "WHAT!" Natsu who was sitting on one of the table faced them and with a frown on his face, he said, **"**She was weak, so whatever" Gray approached him and slammed his fist on the table, "What did you do, Bastard?!"

"Do you want to fight, Stripper?!" Natsu challenged him

"Bring it on, Ash Brain!" Gray retorted back

And the usual fight began, Erza on the other hand sat on the bar and asked Mira, "What made her leave?!" Mira wiped away her tears and answered, "Natsu replaced her with Lisanna as partner and as a team and he said that you guys think she was weak" Erza's eyes widened and she shouted, "What?!"

"But I don't think she believed him and so he slapped her" Mira continued, Gray came with only his boxer and said, "So all this is Flame Breath's fault" Erza looked down and clenched her fist, "Well what's done is done, so let's forget about it" Happy came flying and looked at Erza, "Erza…."

"You heard her!" Natsu shouted, "Forget about it and I have something to give you guys! Me and Lisanna got this as a reward for our mission!" Erza looked up and read it, "Ticket for Vacation in the Akane Resort?!" Gray looked at it and said, "I'm not in the mood, let's just go next week"

"Why?!" Lisanna pouted, "Well, I just lost a friend and I'm not in the mood okay!" Gray shouted making everyone in the guild stare at them. "A weak friend who can't do anything that is" Lisanna muttered but Gray who heard it got more angry, "Don't talk about Lucy like that, besides, you're not a part of this team and remember this, you will NEVER replace Lucy got that?!" He glared at her and everyone found it very scary. Lisanna suddenly cried and hide behind Natsu.

"Stop it Gray" Erza started, "But, I'm not in the mood for it too, so we're going next week" She continued on eating her cake. Gray opened the guild door and slammed it closed.

Mirajane looked at him concernly and Erza who saw it said, "It's not shocking, after all Gray loves her more than a friend"

* * *

Lucy's heart is now full of revenge and hatred, "So you want revenge?!" A voice of a boy echoed in her head. Lucy looked around and saw no one but the voice keep repeating the same thing. Until she finally had it and shouted 'Yes'

"Do you want to be stronger, Layla's daughter ?!" The voice asked again. "How do you know my mom?" The voice seemed to repeat it again and again ignoring Lucy's question.

"Yes, I want to be stronger" The voice answered her, "Very well, but you will have to repay with one day" The voice seemed to be fading and suddenly Lucy's body glowed and something seemed to be entering her eye **(Remember possessed Jellal) **

Lucy suddenly dissapeared from her apartement and teleported in front of a giant tower, "So my job starts here huh" She smirked. 'Do a good job for me Layla's daughter' A black haired mage said from far away

Lucy teleported once again but this time to infront of a person who is wearing a hood, she kneel down and said, "At your service Jellal Fernandez" the person who is wearing a hood known as Jellal looked at her curiously, "Who are you?"

"I have been sent here to help you" Jellal just laughed and answered, "I don't know who you are but if you're willing to help then let me tell you our plan"

Lucy stood up and faced him, "There is no need, I know it already, I will meet you again after one week" and she left leaving Jellal speechless but after a moment he broke out of it and smirked.

* * *

"Looks like more people will help me with my plan" A blue haired man who belong to the Magic Council exclaimed. The girl standing beside him looked at him curiously, "Who?"

"She didn't tell me her name but she said that she was sent" Siegrain said. The girl standing beside him or also known as Ultear's eye widened, "Don't tell me…"

* * *

A Week Later

"Let's go to the Akane Resort" Natsu shouted while jumping up and down like a little kid. Erza came with a cart of luggage and wearing a sunglasses while Gray was still gloomy as ever and Lisanna was also jumping up and down like Natsu.

* * *

"It's time" Jellal said while smirking. "Let's go! Sho, Wally, Simon! We're coming Er-chan" A cat like person called Milliana shouted.

"I know you're there, come out" Jellal said and from the shadow came a person with a cloak. "So, you've been training huh?" Jellal eyed her. She took of her hood and her blonde haired was revealed, "How did you know?"

"I can sense it" He started and continued, "It's time, be prepared." The blonde haired girl teleported herself without saying a word. "Mysterious as ever" Jellal smirked.

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: How is it?! A lot of mysteries right? Please Review , Favourite and Follow!**


	3. Erza-Neesan

**JennishaTjung****: The number of review increased! Yay! Anyways, please Review, Favourite and Follow!**

**daniel koga: Thank you for reviewing!**

**xXTopazWolfXx: Well, wait no more! Because Chapter 2 is here!**

**Calleigh: You could watch it from , or **

**Miss Ominous: Sorry for the late update, I've been busy**

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing but it's not going to be a JeLu story**

**YamiHinata: Really? I love this arc because I am I like the mysterious character of Jellal instead the nice Jellal**

**MsWildLuck: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**cutey650kuto: Me likey too**

**UnknownDaRk: Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01: Did I get your pen name right? Anyway thank you for reviewing!**

**For people who read this story and haven't review, please review! And for those who have reviewed, please keep reviewing! I wrote another fanfic 'Battles of the chosen one' Please read it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Erza-neesan**

"Wooooo!" Lisanna shouted while riding on what seemed like a Jetboat with Natsu at the back of her hurling and muttering, "Lemme go" Lisanna sweatdropped and answered him, "You were the one who wanted to come

Erza and Gray were playing volleyball and Happy was jumping on the hot sand while saying, "Ouch, ouch, ouch"

They were in Akane resort, The most popular tourist place in Fiore.

* * *

Erza went to her room in the five hotel star and sat on a chair with her black bikini outside in her balcony. She closed her eyes and smiled, "Today was fun"

_There were thousands of guard and prisoners brought to work and mostly to be tortured and killed._

_Prisoners working hard to build the tower of heaven including childrens._

_A small Erza fell to ground and cried._

_A vision of an old man getting hit by a huge magical power appeared._

"_Erza, there is no such thing as freedom in this world" A voice echoed_

Erza shot her eyes opened and panted, "When did I fall asleep" She looked at her both wrist which has a scar and got up from her chair.

She went to the mirror and requipped into her armor, "As I expected, using armor makes me feel more relaxed" She crossed her arms and smiled, "I guess there is no help for a woman like me"

Suddenly the door opened revealing Lisanna in her baby pink dress, "Erza! Let's play downstair, Natsu and Gray are already waiting"

Erza requipped into her Purple dress and asked, "Well, how do I look?" Lisanna smiled, "Amazing, Let's go"

* * *

Natsu was playing with a machine in the casino, he pressed the number 17 and started shouting, "17, 17, 17" while Happy echoed behind him, "You can do it, 17" The number stopped at 17 but changed into 16 and Natsu who saw this started complaining and banging the machine.

"Hold it, boy" A voice called him out and Natsu who heard it saw a blockhead sitting on a chair, "Casinos are for grownups…. For dandies, Get it?"

* * *

"Geez, they're so immature" Gray muttered while sitting on the bar and taking a sip of his drink. "Gray-sama, Juvia is here"

"Your from Phantom!" Gray shouted and both of them chatted. "So Phantom has been banned because of attacking a legal guild?" Gray repeated while Juvia nodded.

"Gray Fullbuster?"

* * *

"Straight!" Lisanna shouted in surprise looking at the row of cards. "Then what about we play a special game" The new dealer said while shuffling his deck of cards and throwing it on the table.

Erza looked at it suspiciously at the letters on the card which says death, "A game where you life is on the line" Erza looked up and the dealer continued, "Erza-neesan"

Erza started shaking, "You're… Sho?"

* * *

Suddenly an explosion was heard and the lights went out. When the lights went back on, there were cards lying everywhere with people inside it. "Magic?" Erza widened her eyes

"I can use magic now, neesan" the blonde haired man or Sho answered

A tube appeared and strangled Lisanna, "Milliana?" Erza asked turning around to look at the so called Milliana. "Stop it! She's my friend"

"We were your friend too right?" Sho started, "Before you betrayed us"

A blockhead appeared and Erza mumbled, "Wally?" The blockhead known as Wally answered, "It's not surprising that you do not recognised me"

Another man appeared behind Erza and she looked back, "Simon?" Before getting an answer, Wally shot her with a sleeping bullet and Erza instantly fainted.

"If Natsu and Gray fought with you guys, you would've been beaten already" Lisanna shouted struggling with her hands and feet tied with the tube. "Well, too bad they were the one already beaten" Wally answered earning a shocking look from Lisanna.

"We're coming home, Erza" Sho said while crying tears of joy.

* * *

The next time Erza woke up, she was tied up to a pillar, "Where am I?" Sho answered her, "In the ship to the Tower of Heaven neesan"

"The Tower of Heaven?" Erza repeated while shaking, "You completed it?"

"I am afraid of going back, please at least let me requip into my armor" She said shaking even more

Sho hugged her much to her surprised, "But you looked good in this dress neesan, I've missed you but why did you.." he started crying and suddenly shouted, "Betray Jellal?!"

"Eherm" A person with a cloak coughed, "I'm so sorry to interrupt this lovely moment but I also need to talk to her" Sho looked at the person and got up walking out, "I'm just doing this because Jellal trust you" he whispered.

"Who are you?" Erza asked and the cloak person laughed, "It hasn't been that long has it? Erza" She opened her hood revealing her blond hair and brown eyes, "Lucy?! Why are you here?"

"I'm helping Jellal, Erza" She simply answered and smirked, "To finish the Tower of Heaven"

"Why?" Erza shivered under Lucy's cold stare, she wasn't the Lucy Erza knew anymore. A completely different person.

"Don't tell Natsu or Lisanna, I will personally deal with them" Lucy smirked and Erza managed to voiced out, "I'm very sorry Lucy, I didn't know that you…" she stopped there.

"I know, honestly I don't have a grudge against you nor Gray, but this is a job I have to finish" Lucy looked at Erza sadly, "I am no more the same old Lucy, Erza"

"Lucy.." Erza looked down and tears welled up in her eyes, "Please come back to Fairy Tail" but when she looked up, Lucy was already gone.

"We're here, Er-chan" Milliana announced.

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: Next time, we will see more of Lucy! Please Review, Favourite and Follow!**

_**Please support my other stories 'The Chains Connected' 'Step by Step' and 'Battles of the Chosen One' **_


End file.
